


your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby

by haloud



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: The war is over, Zephiel is dead, and the day is won; but for Bern's new queen, it couldn't possibly be that simple.





	your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from troye sivan's EASE

Miledy climbs the stairs slowly, resisting the urge to let out a massive yawn.  Even after the war’s end, it seems the responsibilities never cease, and her status as Lady Guinevere’s personal guard and trusted aide keeps Miledy even busier than most of her comrades.  However, despite her exhaustion and her various aches and pains, she wouldn’t complain for the world. 

Still, looking forward to a good few hours of rest, Miledy pushes open the door to her chambers.  She stills in the doorway; it swung open far too easily for her liking.  She checks the bolts on both sides of the door and then the hinges, searching for any signs of forced entry or tampering.  Peace has come to Elibe, but one can never be too certain, particularly in Bern where those faithful to King Zephiel still hold significant sway.

“Ah, Miledy, you’ve returned,” says a voice from behind her, and Miledy jerks her head around to see who addresses her.

Of course, it’s Guinevere herself.  Miledy should have known from the sweetness in her tone; even from the first day they met Miledy had always thought that Princess Guinevere could charm the angels with her voice alone.

Bowing as custom demands, Miledy salutes her princess and liege with a fist clasped over her heart.  “I’m sorry, Lady Guinevere, I wasn’t expecting to see you in my chambers at this hour.  How may I assist you?”

“No, please do not apologize.  I merely found myself unable to sleep.  Please, do not stand on ceremony.”

Miledy rises from her deep bow and walks over to stand beside her princess.  She reaches out, tentatively, her hand hovering just slightly over Guinevere’s shoulder.  Guinevere tilts her head and smiles, reaching back to twist her fingers with Miledy’s. 

“Even so, my lady, can I assist you in any way?  I could send down to the kitchen for a warm drink, or I could…”

Miledy trails off as Guinevere leans into her and wraps her arms around Miledy’s waist.  She tucks her head beneath Miledy’s chin and releases a long, weary sigh.  “To tell you the truth, Miledy, I came here for a specific reason…”

“You can tell me anything.”  The bonds of propriety already broken, Miledy accepts her princess’s unspoken request for comfort and rests her hand gently between her shoulder blades, holding her close.

“Oh, Miledy, I don’t even know where to begin to explain the thoughts which have filled my head for the past weeks…”

Over Guinevere’s shoulder, Miledy notices what Guinevere had been examining when she walked into the room.  Miledy’s own weapons rack sits unused beside the wardrobe.  Ever since the end of the war, there’s been no need to take up arms in any context.  Even as simple exercise to keep her reflexes sharp, Miledy sticks to sparring with blunted tourney lances rather than lay a hand on the weapons that got her through the war.

So what was Guinevere doing with them?

“Is it your brother?” Miledy asks softly, stroking Guinevere’s hair.  The princess used to be so close to her brother…surely the unavoidable fact of his death at the hands of someone whom she held in highest esteem and the reality of the pain he wrought on the world must weigh heavily on her mind. 

But Guinevere shakes her head.  Pulling away from Miledy’s chest, she paces to the tower window and braces herself on the sill.  The starlight illuminates her pale, angled face; Miledy clenches her fist at her side to avoid reaching out for her again.

“No…well, not entirely,” the princess says.  Perhaps it is the wind from the open window which carries her voice away into the night; perhaps whatever it is she must say simply weighs to heavily for Guinevere to force it out through her lips.  Either way, Miledy strains to catch every word.

“Not entirely, my lady?”

“If I had been stronger, I could have saved Bern before he ever had the chance to embroil the continent in his war.  No, if I was stronger, I could have stood up to Father a decade or more ago and made a better life for us both…”  Guinevere’s shoulders tense under her heavy velvet gown; her nails scrape slightly against the brick as she curls her fingers helplessly.  “I was even so weak I had to rely on Lord Roy to clean up the mess Bern finally left behind.  My country…and now will I ever be able to rule on my own?  The people call out for my brother; Sacae and Ilia demand reparations; a faction even supports a Lycian annexation, and I…I…”

“Not a single person in Elibe wishes for more unrest.  I am no political advisor, my lady, but I am certain that your people speak out only from fear.  Things will improve as you become more comfortable on the throne.”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long!”

Guinevere whirls around.  She has tear tracks frozen on her face; her golden eyes glint pale and hard in the light from the window. 

_If only she knew how incredible, how powerful she looks here and now…_

Miledy goes to one knee.

“What are you doing.”

“My lady, I am yours, body and soul.  Whatever I may do to prove the loyalty of myself and all who follow you with the selfsame passion in their hearts, I will see it done.”

After a moment of staring, Guinevere sets her shoulders once more and glides past Miledy.  She clasps the top lance off the rack in her soft, slim-fingered hand, and raises it slowly.

“I want you to teach me to fight,” she says.  Even as she holds the spear aloft, her arm begins to tremble minutely—the way all young squires do.

“My lady.”

“Never again shall the Queen of Bern cower behind foreign lords when unrest or war threatens our nation.  If ever we must go to war again, I must be able to stand with my knights and decide the fate of our world.”

Miledy rises and goes to her queen, fitting her own rough hand over Guinevere’s on the haft of the lance.

“And it _must_ be you, Miledy.  There is no other I want beside me as I bring Bern into this new era of peace and strength.”  Guinevere’s voice goes soft and resonant, buzzing through Miledy’s body and sending a shock of emotion through her limbs.

“Your words, my hands, Your Majesty,” she murmurs in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *lies face down* miledy and guinevere
> 
> seriously, though, i absolutely adore guinevere (even though fe6 doesn't devote the time i might otherwise like to her feelings...particularly since she's an NPC and therefore doesnt have supports), which should be no surprise considering the fact that elincia is my favorite character of anything ever. and i ALSO enjoy knightly devotion. therefore, guinevere/miledy is the most Me ship in existence
> 
> enjoy! you can find me at haloud.tumblr.com


End file.
